I Wouldn't Mind
by Munchy Fox
Summary: Ludwig looked into his newly wedded husband's eyes and smiled even more. Feliciano did the same thing, but he made a small comment within the clapping, "Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile!"Ludwig closed his eyes and drew his husband into a deeper kiss and looked back into his eyes.


**_Disclaimer- I don't own anything that I put in here, except for the idea, I own that. Also, I'm basing this fan fiction off of the song "I Wouldn't Mind" by He is We, URL in on my profile._**

**_I Wouldn't Mind_**

Ludwig and Feliciano were walking down a boardwalk in Italy, and it was a decent, peaceful day. All of the sudden Ludwig stopped and turned to the water, putting his arms on the rail, and put a small smile on his face.

"Ja, vhat a beautiful day, isn't it Feli?" Ludwig asked is lover.

"Ve~ It is'a beautiful day, but... what'a caused you to stop'a like that?" Feliciano asked with the purest curiosity he always seemed to have within him.

Ludwig turned around and stared at his lover with purity in his eyes also, but the question was already asked without having to say anything. Without any more ado, Ludwig got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, it was a bright aquamarine gem encrusted with smaller gems of the same color.

"Feliciano Vargas, vill you become one whole with me and die beside mein side when ve're ready?" Ludwig asked without any trouble in his voice, and Feliciano smiled; tears forming into his eyes, and with that very moment, he hugged his fiancé; with his arms wrapped around his neck, and a quick, long kiss, he looked into his lover's eyes and his grin became greater.

"I, Feliciano Vargas, accept to become'a your soul mate, till death'a shall do us apart'a when we're both in the last name'a Beilschmidt!" Feliciano said, and drew into another kiss to Ludwig's lips.

Ludwig smiled and hugged Italy tighter, tears also coming to his eyes. His life was almost complete.

* * *

**_Later at Ludwig's and Feliciano's Wedding_**

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join these men in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you," The preacher stated, looking at the crowd full of the friends and family of the two that were getting married on Italian grounds. "Groom, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked, looking at Ludwig.

"I do," Ludwig said in a clam, quiet manner.

"Groom," the preacher started once again, looking at Feliciano, "do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Feliciano said, looking at his soul mate.

"Now I pronounce you Husband and Husband, you may now kiss the groom!" The preacher said, and in return, the two met each other with lips meeting lips.

"Mein Bruder's is getting married!" Gilbert said in the background loudly in the middle of the clapping.

"I guess'a my little brother is going to be alright'a with you, Potato Basterd'o!" Lovino said, standing next to Gilbert with a smile.

Ludwig looked into his newly wedded husband's eyes and smiled even more. Feliciano did the same thing, but he made a small comment within the clapping, "Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile!"

Ludwig closed his eyes and drew his husband into a deeper kiss and looked back into his eyes, "Did that ansver your question? Because I think ve vill get to see each other smile in the morning every day, till death vill do us apart."

And the two drew in for one more kiss before heading out.

* * *

**_I know I'm not the best writer, but next story will be off of this and it will be sad!_**


End file.
